


Operation: Socialise

by pyxisae, zecretsantamods



Category: Zero Escape
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxisae/pseuds/pyxisae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zecretsantamods/pseuds/zecretsantamods
Summary: “Jus’ a couple more minutes please,” Clover said as she buried her face further into the pillow. Although Clover was sure that whatever Alice needed her to do was important, the position she had managed to shift herself into was far to comfortable to leave.“If I’d known you would get like this I wouldn’t have let you nap”





	Operation: Socialise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimfetki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nimfetki).



> Rated teen for some mild bad language.
> 
> Hello and Merry Christmas, nimfetki! I had so much fun making your gift and I really hope that you like it!! I wish you happy holidays and I hope next year treats you well!

“Jus’ a couple more minutes please,” Clover said as she buried her face further into the pillow. Although Clover was sure that whatever Alice needed her to do was important, the position she had managed to shift herself into was far to comfortable to leave.

“If I’d known you would get like this I wouldn’t have let you nap”

“No refunds.” Her mind was still a little groggy, but Clover did her best to raise herself up slightly off the couch in order to meet Alice’s eyes. Alice seemed amused, and a little bit frazzled, likely due to the contorted position Clover had managed to work her way into while she had slept.

Clover scrunched up her nose at the sight, it was almost criminal how beautiful Alice looked at any given time—even when she displayed what could only be classified as a shit-eating grin.

Clover tried to rearrange her thoughts the best she could, putting together that she had decided to lie down for a bit to try and restore her energy before something that was happening later that she couldn’t quite recall. A function possibly? Maybe even a mission?

“Clover, I love you, but we really need to get going,” Alice let out a light chuckle before she continued, “We need to leave for the party soon.”

 _‘Ah a party,’_ Clover thought, that was probably what she had taken a nap to prepare for; Having to deal with some of the people who worked for the SOIS was difficult enough when they were sober, let alone how things would likely end with champagne thrown into the equation.

“Did you forget about the christmas party?”

“N-No! I definitely knew that!” Clover choked out. She had forgotten, but there was no way that she’d let Alice know that.

Alice let out another laugh before she retreated to their bedroom. It was almost certain the Alice had caught the lie—which was evident from the way her laugh sounded more like an exasperated sigh than a laugh—but it’s not like Clover couldn’t hope.

“I don’t know why you’re getting ready so early,” Clover said, as she did her best to separate herself from the couch, “We’ve still got, like, a couple hours before the party you know!” It had been around 3:30 when they’d gotten home, but she doubted her ability to sleep long enough for them to be late.

Then again, she and Alice had missed the last SOIS christmas party due to oversleeping—but its not like that was Clover’s fault.

“Clover dear, you do know that the party formally starts at six, right?” Alice responded, her voice slightly muffled as she spoke from the other room. Despite the distance, Clover could still a lighter quality in her sentence, as if she was holding back laughter.

“Yeah then we’ve still got about one or two hours left!” Clover said with as much confidence she could muster. She rubbed the last bits of sleep out of her eyes before moving to follow Alice to the bedroom. 

“I’m afraid it’s a little less than that.” Alice stood near the bedroom closet as she slipped a dress over her shoulders; Judging by the considerable amount of dresses that covered the floor, it was not the first she had tried either.

Alice’s current outfit was cocktail dress that fit closely Alice figure until in reached her knees where the fabric flared out like a bright flower. While Clover had initially presumed the dress to be a deep navy or purple it actually featured a gradient into a stunning bright red.

However more distracting that her impossibly pretty girlfriend was the face of a digital alarm clock set on the bedside. 

“You let me sleep for _two hours?!?_ ” Clover asked incredulously.

“You just looked so comfortable!”

 

In the end, they were about half an hour late. Despite Alice’s reassurances, Clover somewhat doubted that their superiors would accept the desire to be ‘fashionably late’ as an excuse.

Working as fast as she could, Clover had prepared her hair and makeup in record time. However when faced with the choice of outfit, all progress had grounded to a halt. The dress she had bought with her brother the year before still hung unworn at the back of the closet, accompanied by a few other discarded articles of clothing that she couldn’t bring herself to wear anymore.

Although her memories of the Ambidex Game weren’t properly returned, some of the experiences tended to slip through the cracks every now and then. Just as it had felt wrong to wear her old jacket after the second Nonary Game, so to was her fur top and purple heels retired to the back of the closet. 

Ignoring the other clothes, Clover pulled out the dress and considered it. The dress itself was light pink and came to just about to her knees; Clover had latched onto it immediately when Light and her had gone out shopping for christmas presents. While it wasn’t tied specifically to any negative event, Clover had still hung it out of sight behind a large amount of other clothes.

Now, as she approached the party’s entrance wearing that dress, Clover felt about as out of place as ever. 

As if she could sense her discomfort, Alice looked over to Clover with a concerned look on her face, “Are you feeling alright, Clover?” 

Clover frowned, “I don’t see why you’re allowed to wear heels, you’re negating the height advantage I’m trying to get with my own shoes.” It was a weak attempt to change the conversation, but Alice picked up on the cue.

“I like to be tall, it helps me let people know I kick their ass with a just a look.” Alice said with a smile, “I think I may have said this already, but you look stunning tonight.”

“I think thats the fourth time now,” She could feel her anxieties recede as Alice talked, “But that doesn’t mean thats you have to stop. Ever.”

“Are you sure you’re doing ok?” Alice asked again, pulling Clover into a hug. “You know that it’s fine if you’re not feeling up to it alright?” She said softly into Clover’s ear.

Clover drew back slightly, giving Alice a peck on the cheek. “Yeah I’m fine, I’m feeling a lot better. It’s time for the mission briefing right?”

“Alright, time for the mission briefing,” Alice said as she slipped into a slightly more exaggerated version of her mission brief voice that she used at work, “This mission is top priority and is thus entitled: Operation Socialise.”

Clover couldn’t stop herself from laughing. This wasn’t the first time they had gone through this somewhat childish routine but it always helped ground her before bigger social events, even after she had stopped needing it.

Alice continued to the best of her ability as she tried to quell her own grin. “The intention of this mission is recon, and we are going deep undercover in a large government operation. Make sure to gather as much trivial information about those you encounter, without drawing the attention of opposing operatives. Do you accept these terms?”

Clover tried her best to keep a straight face as she gave her response in the most serious voice she could manage, “I accept your terms, commander.” After performing a mock salute, Clover hooked herself through Alice’s arm.

“Alright, lets go!” Clover said, before she enthusiastically marched towards the building, a smiling Alice dragged along with her. 

After they passed through the various security checks that had been set up for the event, Clover finally voiced an idea she had been stewed over as they reached the hall doors. Putting on her best puppy dog eyes, Clover asked in the most innocent voice she could manage, “Can I kick open the door?” 

“Clover, I love you, but no.”

“I don’t know how you expect us to have a dramatic entrance without letting me kick open the door.”

“No.” 

Clover puffed out her cheeks, “No fair, just walking in is so boring!”

“As much fun as it would be, I have to remind you that we are at a formal party” Alice said, “This isn’t the time for your antics”

“You know you love me.” Clover said with a grin.

“Always.”

 

In that moment Clover was glad they weren’t actually acting as secret agents. As soon as they opened the door what felt like about half of the guests attention turned towards the newcomers.

Clover hoped Alice couldn’t see how red her face was becoming in response to the attention, and instead focused on walking in with as much confidence and grace she could manage. 

The space was quite open with a large amount of tables grouped around the back of the hall, likely to make room for guests to mingle. True to the party’s theme, a few christmas trees could be spotted around the space, with other various red and green decorations hung from the ceilings and walls. Above the chatter of the party guests Clover could hear some quiet christmas music playing in the background.

 _‘Alright! Lets do this!’_ Clover thought as she steeled herself for the inevitable small talk and greetings she would need to get through. Operation Socialise was go.

It was only then as she plunged into the crowd that Clover realised she really wasn’t awake enough for this.

 

As the evening went on Clover flit around the room, sometimes reconvening with Alice before separating again, before she eventually found herself standing with Alice at the edge of the room. She watched lazily as an overly enthusiastic agent drunkenly sung along to Jingle Bell Rock and shambled about attempting to get others to join in.

“I really hope someone’s recording this.” Clover said. She had hoped that the man would stop singing after the song finished, but he seemed to have no trouble swapping over to Twelve Days of Christmas as the music over the speakers changed.

“Oh almost certainly. It is an amazing performance after all.” Alice said as she brought her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile. “However, as entertaining as this is, perhaps it would be better to find a quieter spot” Alice added, having winced slightly at the performer who had attempted to hit a note far out of his range.

“Yeah, thats probably for the best.” Clover said. She took Alice’s hand before they walked together towards the exit. It was a lot quieter once they left the room, and Clover couldn’t feel more thankful for the calmer atmosphere.

“Alright here should be good” Alice said. She closed her left hand over Clovers before reaching into her purse to grab out a small purple pouch, which she opened to reveal a small silver bracelet. “Merry Christmas Clover.”

“Ack! W-wait no!! I didn’t realise we were supposed to bring gifts?!” Her own gift for Alice remained tucked away in a box hidden in an old shoebox she kept under the bed ready for presentation on christmas day.

Alice seemed amused by Clover’s panic, her hands were steady as she methodically wrapped the bracelet around Clovers wrist and joined the ends. “Consider it an early gift.”

Clover could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. Attached to the bracelet were a few small charms: the first was a small four leaf clover, as well as a small harp and a flower that Clover recognised as one of Alice’s favourites.

“Oh my god, Alice this is…” Clover murmured at a loss for words, “I love it, thank you so much.”

“Hey Clover, look up,” Alice said. Clover followed her gaze upwards to find a bundle of mistletoe that appeared to have been hastily affixed to the door frame above their heads.

True to her namesake, Clover really was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
